


Oswald’s Monologue

by Shamira_Cobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fanfiction, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by Real Events, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Nygmobblepot, OTP Feels, Regret, Rejection, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamira_Cobblepot/pseuds/Shamira_Cobblepot
Summary: After realizing that he is still alive at Ivy Pepper's, Oswald gets into a state of reminiscing and a speech dedicated to the Riddler which leads to nothing but tears and anguish of a pined lover who still carries the slight bit of hope of being reunited with Edward one day...deep down inside his broken heart.





	Oswald’s Monologue

A pair of gray eyes stared outside in a desultory manner through the round window which, as well as he himself, was surrounded by the ones his savior treasured the most. The chilly wind which kept bursting inside from an unknown source was getting onto his bones through the bare feet yet the short figure did not move. Perhaps a year or so had passed since he had been standing in front of a window in this manner, clad in simple clothing, combined with messy hair and a face even more pale than usual. What more interested him than anything else was his recollection of the memories until this morning. And surprisingly, what recurred to him most were Edward’s words, the moments he had spent with him.

 

“On one of the glorious days of mine, I encountered you for the very first time. You were the forensics guy, a figure barely noticed by someone without any particular need for assistance. Someone whose life was tied up to the four walls of the labs and corpses. Poor thing; always pushed around and insulted by those scumbags. Even though I never liked playing with riddles, I always admired you, your words, your enthusiasm; everything. Always lurking around the officers, around Jim from time to time with those theories and results, but who appreciated you? The ‘thanks’ were the only things they had to offer you, what else?”

          Oswald exhaled softly on his own before allowing his mind to speak again.

“Until you found me standing in the station one day, when you were already aware of my identity. You appeared out of nowhere and teased me with a question about…something related to the penguins. Bewildered and unamused I was, thus, told you to move away. How rude of me.

And then there was the other time when I appeared to see Jim, even then I felt your eyes sneaking up on me but little I had the time to use my eyes to look back at you. When I was in the middle of the woods in a lonely trailer, standing on the brink of collapsing, you found me. The rest was a blur, what I only can recall is you pushing something through my neck and I fell unconscious again. Your face that night was something my groggy eyes failed to consider to have a better look at. The way you grinned and were excited to present me with a guy. Despite my blabbering in the beginning, I did fulfill your wish, Ed. You were so happy, so happy that made me smile eventually.

You were a good player, I must say. You used to sing along the lullaby with me while playing it on the piano. Oh, how much fun we had!”

 

        A small smile made his face lighten for a few moments as the happy moments moved right in front of him.

“You always believed in me, Ed, even when I didn’t believe in myself. Before and after becoming the Mayor, you were always the one to fixate my schedules, give me some confidence to approach, stood right beside me and sometimes, behind me. Wherever I went, I went with you. I always had someone to count on, to put my entire faith and trust in. You were the only person after my mother who took so much care of me and for that, I was and still am, grateful. Your appreciations and companionship had become so much to me that I couldn’t tolerate someone else stepping in between, no. Was I supposed to do the opposite? Was I supposed to sit back and watch you with that woman? Of course, who am I to stand between _love?_ But again, _who the hell is she to come and stand between us two?! Our relationship was definitely much more precious than what was going on between you and her, definitely!_ We were friends- best friends, we cared so much for each other, so much that you would have done anything to win your place closest to me, anything. And just to save you, I tore down all the places and properties of those people I had connections with, all those destruction…just for you! Just to save you!

And what did you give me in return of such love and affection and care?? What else than pain and distress! You **_tied_** that man up to a car with a huge container of acid hanging on top of him. You **_stabbed_** that man behind his back and went for people who were nothing but selfish and stupid! Who never saw you the way you were, never appreciated or understood or loved as much as I did. You **_shot_** that very man and threw him in the river coldheartedly, saying that you didn’t love that man…”

 

With a remarkable amount of tears, his eyes sparkled while his eyebrows furrowed and face turned firmer than ever.

 

“You put me through so much pain, just because of that woman you claim to _love._ How could you even do that?! Sacrifice a man who had built you up all throughout the way in exchange for what? Revenge? But what I did was for your own good, Ed! Even while given the chance to kill you after being saved from that car, I asked that lunatic woman to take me instead of you. She asked me how I could do that for someone who tried to kill me, she was utterly surprised and confused- I could see that. And you know what I said in reply, I said that I did so because I loved you. Because, _I loved you!_ And since you were the one to tell me that love is about sacrifice, that it’s about putting someone else’s needs and happiness before your own, I was willing to sacrifice my own life in return for yours.

**_And what did you do to me…_ **

Despite my love, my pleas, you replied with only four words in the end- you don’t love me. The pain and burning was practically nothing compared to what I had been feeling in my heart at that moment. Even after you spelled out those words, I still kept staring at your face, a face which was masking oh, so many things that would leave the world flabbergasted. And then, BANG! I couldn’t believe my eyes when they fell on my hands that pushed on the abdomen while blood spilled out of it. You really did this, Ed? You really had the guts to shoot _me??”_

“You did something that was probably the worst thing in your whole life, you know that? You killed a part of you through killing me. You lost a person, a precious person who cannot be found so easily in this city, in this world! You lost someone who saw right through you the things no one could see ever so clearly or understand. And even if they would do so, they would not try to set you free, they would destroy you, knowing what you are capable of. But I, the Penguin, watched Edward Nygma all over the time. I was the one who built you up into what you were then or should I say, what you have become by now.

Remember the time when you were locked up into Arkham? Dealing with all those maniacs, day and night? You would have died rotting in there, driven completely insane…died in peril and distress if… IF I had not pulled you out of that loony bin! I cared for you, Ed. I wanted you to remain just the same as I was to you. That was the only thing I expected from you, my beloved…

Who resurrected you? Brought you from the very edge of the abyss? Brought you under light, showed you a different path? Introduced to a life much better than the one in the labs or behind bars and restraints, huh??”

 

Tears of sorrow trickled down his cheeks and his vision grew more and more blurry. He sniffed every now and then, combined with the low, suppressed whimpers that lost their control and escaped his mouth. Good thing Ivy had gone out for a while, otherwise it would’ve been embarrassing. Perhaps he couldn’t even reminisce or shed tears this way at all due to her presence.

 

“Who loved you the most and wished the best for you…you threw that man into the depths of the river. Left him to drown in not only the waterbody, but also, threw him in a hole of nothing but despair and darkness and anguish… You will regret this, Edward Nygma. You definitely will regret what you have done to me. Bit by bit, you will miss my presence, the moments we had spent together, the times when I was right by your side. You will feel the awkwardness, the emptiness, the difference. You will realize how wrong you were and still are perhaps. That I, only I, Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, was the one who knew everything about you, you loved you for you are, and who would have never run away even after knowing what you actually were on the inside...”

          At last, he spoke aloud.

“You need me, Edward Nygma! Just as I need you! For there can be no **YOU** without **ME**! No, **Nygma** without **Cobblepot...** ”

 

 

**-?-The End -?-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It's kinda short I guess but that is what my poor mind could come up with in the dead of this night ^^'


End file.
